Discoveries
by movielover9
Summary: Twist of ep.8  A lot of twists I know  More than fakes are being discovered, and how will they react to whats hidden underneath?


Prof. Curio's Ancient Pupupu Civilization

My version of ep.8 enjoy they're also in human form.

Ages that matter:

Meta Knight: 28

Fumu: 18

Blade: 23

Lalala: 18

Sword: 23

Summer: 18

"No." they said in unison "Please guys, I can't be alone." She replied back. "But your family will be there." Summer said. "They don't count." Fumu sighed "What about the Knight's?" Lalala said. "They'll be just as bored as me but anyway please, and any ways besides Sword and Blade will be there." She said at the end in a sing song voice "Fine we'll go but we'll be hiding but we'll be there okay? And don't start on us about our crushes on them cause what about you and Meta Knight hmmmmm?" "Touché but anyway thank you both so much I won't be able to survive." She said running off.

(Later at the castle)

Escargon turned and cleared his throat. "Thus, we celebrate the three-hundred year enthronement of Pupupuland's seventeen thousand and fifty second ruler, Great King Dedede!" Fumu just rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure, a real great King. She thought. "Now then!" Escargon said snapping Fumu back to reality. (In my opinion this looked freaken' pathetic) Dedede walked out with the most ridiculous outfit you would ever see. Summer and Lalala were trying so hard to not burst out laughing as well as Fumu. Dedede then took the microphone from Escargon and started to speak (Hooray for us) "Poor commoners, on this day of commemoration, for so many people to gather for my sake..." Then opens one eye and has a minor spas attack when he sees no one there. "What is this?" He shouted. "Nobody's here!" he said in Escargon's face. "I'm very sorry. Though we certainly advertised..." "Could this have anything to do with how everyone refuses to admit that His Majesty is the King?" Parm said laughing. "What?" Dedede said in surprise. "Pupupuland was originally the land of the Cappy tribe." Fumu said "Even if someone decides to call themselves a king, no one has to take notice." Bun replied. "Yeah but frankly, who would want to come?" Fumu said with a smirk and at that comment everyone started laughing except Meta Knight who was smiling. Very true. He thought. He thought it seemed wrong but he felt drawn to her. She was beautiful but that wasn't why he liked her she was intelligent beyond anyone he had known, her compassion, understanding and any thing else he could think of but in short he loved her but what he didn't know she felt the same towards him (well duh it's a romance). Dedede's face kept getting redder in anger "I am Pupupuland's distinguished and venerable king!" He shouted.

(Later at the canyons)

The canyons were being dug up by none other than Prof. Curio who as usual was looking for artifacts while Fumu, Summer and Lalala helped him unlike Bun, Kirby and Lololo who were playing around as usual. Curio, Fumu, Lalala and Summer were covered in dirt from working as well as Bun, Lololo and Kirby except that was from playing. "Curio-san, will we really understand Pupupuland's history here?" Fumu, Summer, and Lalala asked resting for a minute while Curio was looking at a flint stone. "Girls. Make no mistake, primitive Cappy tribes of the ancient Pupupuland civilization left traces here." Curio answered. "This stone for example. It's a stone tool of a primitive Cappy tribe. "Really? Wait just a moment!" They said excitedly running to their bags. Each girl pulled out a camera. "Here it is!" Lalala said in excitement. "Let's take a photo to remember this by!" Summer finished. "Stay right there." Fumu said "Yes, now smile!" They finished together while they backed up to get a good photo but then "Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed. Bun, Kirby and Lololo were above them laughing. And the girls were not happy. "Bun! Kirby! Lololo!" Summer said through clenched teeth. "Hey you guys!" Lalala shouted. "Get back here!" Fumu yelled as the three boys started running. While the girls got out of the hole. "You've been collecting junk since this morning." Bun said. "Were already tired!" Lololo shouted running. "Boys, it may seem like junk to you... but it's very important to examine the history of Pupupuland." Curio said. "But I'm not interested in history! Right, guys?" "Then why are you here?" The three of them shouted. "That's not the point!" Summer said as her, Fumu and Lalala fell into another hole. "Yeah!" Bun and Lololo shouted. **"QUIT FOOLING AROUND!"** The girls shouted while Fumu threw down the shovel which clanged against something. Everyone heard it too and ran to them. "What's that sound?" Bun asked. "Curio-san, what's this sound?" Summer asked. "Sound? I don't hear anything..." The girls started digging like crazy. "What are you doing, guys?" "You help us dig!" Fumu said "You too Kirby!" Summer said. They kept digging until the item could be seen. "This is..." Lalala started "A stone coffin..." Summer finished. "Evidence of the Pupupuland civilization was left here!" Fumu said excitedly "We finally found it!" They shouted. The girls started taking pictures like crazy "We'll tell everyone right away!" The girls shouted running off. "Wait, sis!" Bun shouted running after them with Kirby and Lololo following them. Curio watched them run to the village. "This is a coffin of one of our ancestors?" Kawasaki said. "That's right!" The girls replied back. "That means it's something from the Cappy tribes of Pupupuland." Chief said. "Curio-san's long held hypothesis will be confirmed!" Summer said. "Well, King Dedede's lineage as king was fake, just like I thought." One of the Cappies said. Then everyone heard the screech of wheels (And we all know who it was) "Out of the way!" Dedede shouted. "Great King..." Curio started saying. "You didn't come to my memorial ceremony, yet you all gather just to see a coffin!" He shouted. "What, you're shocked?" Fumu said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at that. "That's because this is an ancient stone." Summer said after calming down. "From our ancestors." Fumu finished. "Our ancestors?" "Do we really have to dumb it down for ya?" Lalala said. "We found a coffin from a primitive Cappy tribe!" Fumu said outraged "It'll be clear who Pupupuland belongs to!" Summer finished outraged as well. "What are you talking about? The Dedede family has ruled Pupupuland since ancient times!" Dedede shouted back. "If you insist." Lalala said. "Why don't you open the lid for yourself?" Summer said. "Fine! I'll clarify history by my own hand!" Dedede shouted walking over to the coffin with mallet in hand. He swung and blew the top right off. Everyone crowded around it to see inside. The girls followed as well. When they looked inside the girls went wide eyed. "What does this mean?" They said to each other in shock. Inside they saw a fat skeleton, a mallet, and a crown. The Cappies then started murmuring to each other. "Well, look at this. Isn't it the spitting image of King Dedede." Escargon said. "This means the ones that created the ancient Pupupu civilization..." Kawasaki started. "Weren't the primitive Cappy tribe..." Chief put in second. "It was my Dedede tribe!" he said laughing. "That's ridiculous!" Summer shouted. "What's ridiculous? This is perfect proof." He said "This is a brilliant discovery. Curio, you did a good job." Escargon said. "Great, now that I know that, dig more and more, and search for whatever my ancestors left behind." Dedede said. "Everybody! This is a decree from his venerable Majesty!" "So Dedede is really the king." One of the Cappies said while digging. "I thought maybe he was!" Kawasaki said. "Curio-san, what doe this mean? The primitive Cappy tribe didn't create the ancient Pupupu civilization?" Summer asked. "Apparently, with these remains discovered, I seem to have been wrong..." Curio said "It's obvious!" Dedede said. "That's because the Dedede line has lasted for so long." "The mask of a former king." Kawasaki said "Here too! A portrait done in stone. It's even signed." Someone said while everyone kept finding artifacts. "A pacifier!" Chief said. Dedede was dancing with the skeleton "It's amazing! It's wonderful (eyes become stars) It's so moving..." He said crying "You can take the treasure you fine home with you. A present from me!" He said still dancing with the skeleton. "I'm doing the Skeleton Charleston!" He said while Curio walked away sadly.

(Curio's home)

"Don't lose heart like this, Curio-san..." Summer said but he ignored her picking up a clay pot and cleaning it "It's disappointing that your theory turned out to be wrong, but..." Lalala said but he ignored her as well still cleaning the pot. "Curio-san, isn't like you always say? You want even more people to know the wonder of archeology!" Fumu said. "Thank you, girls." Curio said. "You have a point, I wished for a great number of people to be interested in the study of Pupupuland's history... I'll have to do my best from now on!" He said. "That's right." Bun said while Kirby cheered. "I want you to have this." He said taking out the flint stone. "That's enough for today, you should head home." "Thank you Curio-san!" They said smiling. Then all of them started walking back to the castle. "Wow, it sure is late, hey do you guys want to play a game?" Summer and Lalala asked." "Okay." They replied. "Alright then, RACE YA!" The two shouted to the three of them. "Hey no fair!" Bun and Lololo shouted running after her as well as Kirby. "They will never learn." "Probably." A voice said from behind her "Meta Knight, pleasure seeing you here." Fumu said smiling. "So you're not racing?" "We only race when it's just me, Lalala and Summer since she also teaches me and Lalala fighting." "Wow that's pretty amazing." He said while she blushed and the rest of the way they talked.


End file.
